Username Challenge and What's Up
by AlliTheSuperGenius004
Summary: A basic explanation of what happening with me and my status of my stories and account. Also, there's a little challenge proposal in there is anyone's interested.
1. Chapter 1

Username Challenge and What's Up?

"I'm telling you it isn't possible!" Larry said, throwing his arms up in the air. "There's no way someone can be a 'super genius'. The average IQ is around the 140s and the highest average is around 169, like Alli's IQ. I already asked Ludwig and Iggy."

"But then why does Alli have the username AlliTheSuperGenius004?" Lemmy asked, pointing at the computer screen. He was on , reading the new chapter of AlliTheSuperGenius004's Job Offers (_please review for that story to show your support!_).

"Because Lemmy, people have usernames that can relate to them or just for fun. For example, iSqueakers chose to base her username off from her dog squeakers. While others, like Just Call Me J, won't say what their username means. AlliTheSuperGenius004 probably has a significance though." Larry explained.

Suddenly, the nearby TV buzzed, alerting those around it that something important is happening. The two brothers glanced at each other before hurrying over to the TV. There a boy in his teens with light brown hair and dark brown eyes sitting at a reporter's table in front of a what looks like a sunset.

"Hello residences of the nine kingdoms! In case if anyone was wondering, this isn't any of Alli's friends. I'm Scott Beverly, Myra's twin brother and I'm filling in for Alli and her friends because they're off on important business trips all over the kingdoms," the boy informed. Larry and Lemmy shared identical confused glances at the television; they never knew Myra had a twin brother.

"Anyways, I have important information regarding what AlliTheSuperGenius004 has to say about her account," Scott continued. "It says:

**A/N: Hi guys! Before I share any information on my stories, I'd like to say thank you to all who stopped SOPA by signing that petition. It really means a lot to me and the other authors here that there are people out there who appreciate us after all. However, we are here to talk about the progress of my stories! **

**(Stories with an * next to it means I will have a chapter posted before I leave for the music Chicago trip) **

**_Stories with 'Fast Updates' _**

Job Offers: I have a lot of ideas for this story, and with the ideas you guys are contributing, I have a feeling I will be progressing with this story quite fast.

Gaming Nation: This story is also progressing quite fast too because there are so many routes I can take with this story. In addition, I have the freedom to create my own mini games and competitions because it's my own game show.

***REMINDER: _Polls are now closing **this** Thursday now because that's when I'm actually leaving for Chicago; I just found out today. So, if you want to vote and influence the likeliness for your choice, VOTE! And tell your friends to vote too. Just go to my biography and click on the option you want. _

Stories that WILL be updated late March to early April

*Ask the Villians: This will be updated, no matter what. I've put it on hiatus for too long now, and I can tell you guys have been anxious to see what happens next. I have the majority of it typed, so it won't take too long to post.

*Koopalings go to High School: Not much is needed to be said here. This won't take too long to type and post because I have a pretty good idea for what happens next in the plot. And yes, I kept my word and three new OCs will be introduced this chapter.

Across the Parallel Dimension: This chapter won't be updated as fast as the other stories, but it will updated by early April. I'm having a bit of writer's block on the chapter, so I want you guys to tell me in a review what you think happens to Morton in chapter seven. If I like your idea, I might take it into consideration and expand on it my way. Also, I will mention your name in a shout out for that chapter.

(*?)Koopalings Go!: I already have an idea rolling, and it won't take that long until I post it. I have read all your suggestions, and I like some more than others. I won't tell you which ones I like more, so you'll have to see when I update XD

_**Stories that are on/still on hiatus **_

The New Prophecy: To all of my Tenkai Knight friends: I'm super sorry I haven't updated this story in forever. But I haven't been interested in Tenaki Knights that much anymore and it's been affecting my urge for this story. I may post the first chapter for you later in April, but then that's where I have a feeling I may stop. Now, please don't flame me or my story because of this, but it's my decision. However, I want someone to take my story and continue on the legacy for me once I do finish the first chapter. So if you're interested, PM me and I'll gladly consider it! I hope you understand and still like me.

The Many Ways to Annoy King Koopa: Not much is needed to be said here either. I'm still not in the mood to continue this and probably won't be for a while.

_**Upcoming Stories and Sequels **_

_Sequels_

Across the Parallel Dimension: Yep, I still have it in mind. However, back in January when I wrote What 2014 is going to do for me, past me was obviously crazy and thought future me could finish Parallel Dimension this March. Well, now I think I won't finish it until at least when school's out (around late June to late August) and start it before school starts again.

_ New/Incoming Stories_

Reference Archives: Now, don't let the title fool you. It's still going to be a story, but I'm going to have archives in the title because it's really going to have information about the Mario Characters and OCs in my stories.

**Read, Review, Stay Tuned!**

"Well, that looks like all she has to say," Scott announced to the camera, scrolling up and down on the laptop provided for him. "That's all for now guys! Stay safe and look out for those new chapters! Here to end this is Craz the Dragon and his posse singing _Radioactive_ by Imagine Dragons!"

Suddenly, Craz flies in with another blue and green dragon that look like him fly into the room. He grabs a random mic and starts to sing. However he must be really off key because Lemmy and Larry ran around the room, covering their ears and screaming their lungs out. That's when Ludwig storms in.

"Will you two imbeciles quiet down?" He yelled, immediately shutting his two younger brothers up.

"But... But... his singing... make it stop!" Larry yelled, pointing to the TV. Ludwig shot him a confused look.

"Who's singing? No one's singing on the TV screen, just some boy with a green blazer and a blue shirt underneath waving at you two."

Lemmy and Larry turned around to see Scott waving at them as the screen went black. They both looked at each other before yelling, "Dammit Scott!"

** So, according to the beginning of this notice, Lemmy and Larry were discussing usernames. If you want, review or PM me what your username is and/or guess what my username is. If any of you get close to what my username is, I will give you let you in on a prize ^^ But you have to be specific if you want to participate. I think the deadline **(yes I used the word deadline for this)** will be my birthday, May 3. That should be enough time. **

** Also, look out for chapter four of Koopalings go to High School and Ask the Villains before this Thursday! You may not know it comes; it could be tomorrow, Wednesday, or maybe I'll post it later tonight. You'll never know. ;) **

**That's it guys! I already said the catch phrase, so I'm done! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

Username Challenge Update

**A/N: Hey guys, so before I get on with this update, I want to say that I'm back from Chicago, and it was AWESOME! All the skyscapers were so cool and we even got to go to the tallest building in Chicago, the Hancock building, and the views from there were amazing. **

**I also saw the musical _Les Misérables _for the first time, and the singing was phenomenal! But I hate it when everyone but Marius and Cosette died. That shouldn't have happened; there should have been at least one or two important characters left alive in my opinion. If you want to learn more and talk about places about Chicago that you guys went to, feel free to PM me.**

**1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9**

**Anyways, this an update about the challenge I proposed to ALL Fanfiction authors. I ****wasn't being quite specific, and looks like people are confused. So, I want you guys to guess what the PARTS of my username means. Basically, what do you think Alli, TheSuperGenius, and 004 means? Sorry if I wasn't clear on that. **

**Also, there are two more requirements I would like to add to the challenge:**

**1.) You can only guess ONCE on what my username means. If you already took a guess before I posted this update, then you can guess again because I wasn't as clear as before. But all reviews with the name guest will be deleted because 1) you could be someone who already guessed that's guessing again and 2) only people with a 'username' can participate.**

**2.) If you can, I would like to know what your username means before you guess what mine means. If you don't want to tell me, I'll respect that, but you have to give me a reason why. **

**Finally, whoever can guess all three parts of my username correctly gets the prize. But whoever participates (even if you're bad at guessing) also get a small incentive, so don't be hesitant to try and guess, because everyone wins something. **

**1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9**

**So, I'll have Ask The Villians up by this week and I'm working on Koopalings Go!, Job Offers, the Reference Archieves and Gaming Nation, which will be updated sometime in April. Hopefully, I'll also get some ideas for Parallel Dimension too while I'm at it. **

**Well, that's it. Read, Review and Stay Tuned! **

**P.S. I _almost_ forgot! To all DeviantART authors: please check out my DeviantART account and read my recent journal entry called _Leaving Tomorrow_. It has information about something big coming to that account, and I need some opinions and support. Thank you! **


	3. Chapter 3

Username Challenge Update #2

**A/N: Hey guys! It's my 15th year of being alive on this Earth! And that means one thing... The Username Challenge is over! And we have ONE victor! Congratulations to... **

***Drumroll***

**PIXLPOWER15859! Congrats on using that big brain of yours to think outside the box and do the impossible: figure out what my username means! And to all who participated: thank you for taking at least two minutes out of your time to participate in this simple challenge. Your hard work will be shown later this year when I unleash the prizes. But all due in time, so it won't be until a while until I come up with something for you guys...**

**1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0**

**Meanwhile, if you all know or don't know, I have another account! On this said account, I post Super Smash Bros Material, as well as other categories that come to my mind. But my point is: go and check it out! I don't have that many reviews, so it would be nice to see that more than one person is checking out my stuff.**

**Anyways, I have a plan for this WHOLE week before I go into serious studying for the SOLs this month. I plan to post SOME type of content here and my other account until May 10th. So, until next Saturday, check back to see what I post that day! It'll be worth your time! **

**Well, that's it for now! I'll see you guys soon with some massive updates! **

**Read, Review, Stay Tuned!**

**-Alli**


	4. Chapter 4

Update #4

**A/N: Hi guys! So, I talked to the winner of the Username Challenge, Pixlpower15859, and he agreed to my prize. So, I know you guys like Ask the Villains and other questions shows like that. Well, the prize for Pixl is that he will have his very own little question show one-shot staring his OCs. And you may be wondering: what's my incentive? For all who participated, they get to ask the questions! Yay! But, I must put some restrictions on the questions, because some of these questions, I know, will get out of hand and will be uncomfortable**.

Rules:

1. **One question per person.** I know over ten of you participated in the challenge, so I don't want to overwhelm PP15859 with a bunch of questions. Also, I don't want to override the PM system (I'm going to PM your questions and he'll answer them). Which leads me to question two!

2. **Post your questions in the review section!** Please don't PM to Pixl, because I already told him who participated or not, so even if you try to sneak your questions, he'll know who really participated or not. So, to make all of our lives easier, just leave them in a review so it's easier for me, as well as it is for you.

3. **Check out PixlPower15859's profile!** We already decided that the questions will be directed to his OCs, so make sure to take a look at his profile to know his OCs well and what type of questions to ask them. (P.S. His OC profiles are ALMOST done, so check by daily to make sure any new info about them is posted or not)

4. **Ask all FIVE OCs!** This is an optional rule, but I, honestly, would like to know more about his OCs. You don't have to, but I' going to ask all five of his OCs, because I get to know a little but about him out of it. But, of course, you may ask whoever you want.

People you can ask (more info is on PixlPower15859's profile)

•Chase, an Ice Wizard

•Penny, a Grass Wizard

•Lant, a Fire Wizard

•Rosina, a Water Wizard

•Kelino, an Electricity Wizard

**Well, that's it for the update about the challenge. The prize will be posted ****9/3/14 or earlier****, judging on how fast questions come in and the time Pixl and I have to discuss such things. **

**However, now I would like to talk about my account. You may see little being updated, due to the fact I'm on my other account with the majority of my time. I haven't forgotten about you guys, I just want to upload some content on my other account. Reference Archives, Archive 1 will be posted soon; I just have SOLs and Finals to worry about. Yeah, May and Early June are troubling times in the Fanfiction kingdom...**

**But that's all I have to say! Read, Review, Stay Tuned! **


End file.
